


Ohio is 4 Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Food, M/M, Shopping, Team as Family, pre-christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas shopping can be exhausting, even more so for Sami, who has to take care of a monster and two grown men acting like spoiled brats.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Sawyer Fulton
Kudos: 6





	Ohio is 4 Christmas

Sami hated the mall. He hated people staring at him. Yes, he was the Impact World Champion, but he was in no mood for autographs today. Well, no one had asked him. Maybe they actually stared at his giant boyfriend, who always stuck out no matter where they went.

He wished he could have left the other three men at home, but the last time he had done that, the Crist brothers had almost burned down the kitchen in an attempt to bake cookies.

Jake got excited as soon as he saw an Apple Store. "Oh, can I get a new phone?"

"No," was Sami's blunt answer.

"Aw, come on. It's Christmas!"

"I said no, and it's not Christmas yet."

Dave giggled quietly, then turned to his brother. "Hey, let's look for a mistletoe for dad and Fulton."

"Do not call me dad," Sami said. "You are both older than me."

"Age is just a number." Dave shrugged.

Sami wanted to respond, but at that moment he saw his monster reaching out for a food stand. He quickly grabbed him by the hair, but it was already too late. Fulton put the pretzel he had snatched in his mouth.

"Hey, I told you that you can't just take what you want. We do not steal!" Sami reprimanded him, then apologized to the worker and paid for the food.

Fulton looked at him with wide eyes while he chewed on his pretzel. So Sami took his hand. "Fine, you're staying with me now."

"Do you know if they have a Santa here?" Jake asked. "I want to sit on his lap."

Sami couldn't believe his ears. "You are 35 years old!"

"But I'm small. They won't notice."

"That checks out," Dave agreed, nodding.

"That doesn't check out!" Sami was close to screaming now. "You're a grown man. If you try to sit on Santa's lap, they'll call the police, and I won't bail you out-"

He was interrupted when his monster pulled on his hand, walking into the direction of another food stand. Sami grabbed him by the hair again. "Okay, looks like we need to take a break. Fulton is hungry."

"Already?" Dave asked. "We had breakfast just an hour ago."

"Well, he is a big guy. It can't be helped." Sami shrugged apologetically.

As they were sitting in a fast food restaurant, the Crist brothers were busy with their phones while Sami was sipping on a soda and Fulton had his second meal of the day.

Jake looked up from his phone. "So what did you get us for Christmas?"

"That's a surprise," Sami explained.

"Aw, but I wanna know."

"You will know on Christmas," Sami said. He wasn't going to tell Jake that he had bought him that stupid phone he wanted.

"Are you two going to that _special store_ later?" Dave asked Sami and Fulton, giggling like a teenager who had just found out that sex toys existed. It was difficult for Sami not to roll his eyes at that. "Jake and I want to look for some new video games."

His brother nodded.

"Okay," Sami agreed and turned to Jake. "But don't forget that we still need to buy a new winter coat for you. I don't want you to catch a cold-" He stopped and blushed when he realized what he had said. "I mean, you can't wrestle if you are sick, and we need you in the ring..." He turned his gaze to Fulton, who of course wasn't much help in this case.

The Crist brothers smiled at each other. No matter how tough Sami tried to act, they knew that he cared about them. They were family.


End file.
